1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for supplying I.sup.2 L circuits (integrated injection logic) with differing currents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I.sup.2 L logic circuits (integrated injection logic) are known. The cut-off frequency of I.sup.2 L gates can be controlled over many powers of 10 by the current consumption of the gates. In known circuits the problem of operating the gates with differing currents is overcome by means of providing a differing geometry of the I.sup.2 L gates and by providing integrated series resistances.